My Love Story 'Naruto Ver'
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang Naruto. Shippuden dan Unshippuden. Sama seperti My Love Story 'Sasuke Ver.' tapi ini full of Naruto's POV. Warn. BL, Little poetry. Happy Ending. Not SasuNaru at the end. Mind to RnR?


**A/N : Fic sekuel My Love Story****. Request Muthiamomogi dan Kuro no Shiroi. Sebenarnya ini cerita ber-version jadi memang dibuat twoshoot. Pertama Seme version dan kedua Uke version. Gomen, baru jelasin sekarang. Silahkan membaca!**

**Disclaimer** © Kishimoto Masashi

**My Love Story** © Momoyuki Yuka

© Yakuzaki Yuki *akhirnya*

**Starring** : Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto

**Setting** : Un shippuden, shippuden

**Rated **: K+

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Poetry

**Summary** :

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. aku mengingkari janji kita. Aku mencintai orang lain. Arigattou, telah menjaga hatiku selama ini."

**Warning** :

OOC, typo (s), Yaoi, Boys love, Full of Naruto emotion. Not SasuNaru. if you don't like please click back.

**=^ MY LOVE STORY ^=**

**#Naruto Version#**

**

* * *

**

_**Uchiha Sasuke, kau meracuni hidupku. **_

Kau tahu seberapa besarnya ketampananmu. Beribu gadis terpikat olehmu tak terkecuali aku. Tapi aku bukan seorang gadis yang hanya mampu berteriak memanggil namamu. Seorang pemuda Uzumaki yang memiliki masa lalu kelam. Tentu kau mendengarnya, bagaimana mereka menyerukan aku.

"Ih, ada monster. Menjauh darinya"

Begitulah cara mereka. Di tempat gelap dan sunyi aku selalu menangis. Meneteskan berbulir kesedihan yang memenuhi cawan hatiku.

_**Aku begitu iri padamu.**_

Mereka selalu memujimu dan bahkan setia memujamu. Mereka sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah menanggapinya. Aku heran. Kenapa kau bisa menolak semua kebaikan mereka? aku pun ingin merasakan menjadi seorang Uchiha sepertimu.

Sekarang aku salah menilaimu. Kau begitu rapuh. Nada suaramu bergetar ketika sebuah nama terucap. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sekarang kita satu tim. Entah takdir Tuhan atau apa, aku begitu bahagia dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi di atas wajah es-mu.

_**Aku melihatmu.**_

Kenapa kau selalu menghindar untuk mempertemukan arah pandang kita? Aku begitu ingin terperangkap di surga hitam mata oniks-mu. Aku mendekat pada gadis merah jambu itu. Aku ingin melihat reaksimu akan ini. Apa kau marah? Ternyata aku benar ekspresimu bagai anak kecil yang direbut mainan kesayangannya oleh orang lain. Begitukah kau mencintaiku, Sasuke? aku terlalu naïf. Menganggapmu mencintaiku. Ck, tak seharusnya kita berdiri berhadapan disini. Di lembah kematian yang selalu menyediakan tempat bagi sebuah pertarungan.

_**Aku tak ingin menyakitimu tapi juga tak ingin melepaskanmu.**_

Kau tak memberiku kesempatan. Kekuatanmu menambah keinginnanku untuk tetap menjagamu. Tak akan pernah aku biarkan kamu disakiti oleh mereka, tapi untuk mengalahkanmu saja aku terlalu lemah. Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak mampu menjagamu. Sejenak yang kuingat hanya wajah penuh amarahmu. Semua gelap. Aku terbaring di atas bebatuan yang menjadi saksi pertarungan kita. Mungkin aku dalam keadaan tenang tapi hati dan benakku berkelut. Aku merasakan sebuah deburan nafas menerpa kulit wajahku. Basah dan lembab. Begitu dingin hujan kali ini, meninggalkan luka karna kepergianmu tapi aku pasti kembali mendapatkanmu, Sasuke. Tunggu aku.

_**Aku akan selalu mengejarmu.**_

Seberapa sulit sebuah rintangan pasti terlalui olehku yang haus akanmu, Sasuke. Semua yang ada dalam dirimu menarikku untuk menjadikannya koleksi permanenku. Matamu selalu menahanku. Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Sepenuhnya hatiku milikmu. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan merebutnya darimu. Dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan merebutmu dariku. Hingga saat kita bertemu kembali. Kau semakin sempurna dan… angkuh. Sebuah pertikaian kembali mewarnai pertemuan kita.

_**Aku akan menjadikannya yang terakhir.**_

Kali ini aku sangat kuat, Sasuke. Tak kubiarkan kamu mengalahkanku. Ekspresimu menghasut benakku tapi itu tak berpengaruh. Karna aku begitu menikmatinya. Sampai akhir aku tak terkendali menyerangmu. Kau terbujur tak berdaya di hadapanku.

_**Aku salah.**_

Apa yang aku perbuat? Aku membuatmu jatuh. Hatiku miris. Tapi aku bahagia ternyata kau masih bernafas. Aku mendekatkan sebuah kunai menuju lehermu. Aku ingin melihat sebuah kalung yang mengikat kita. Lebih tepatnya aku ingin membuktikan apakah perasaan kita sama. Ternyata benar. Aku menangis. Takkah aku seorang pemuda yang cengeng. Hanya mampu menjatuhkan tetes kepedihan. Aku dekatkan kalung ini. Inikah keinginan sang pencipta. Memberikan kebahagiaan disaat terakhir. Kan kugunakan sebaik mungkin. Kudekatkan bibirku menuju telingamu agar terdengar jelas. Kubisikkan kata-kata itu, "Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku sudah menyakitimu. Sekarang aku katakan dengan jujur, aku mencintaimu. Maaf jika perasaan ini mengganggumu. Aku tak pernah mengejarmu demi Sakura. Semua itu bohong. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak melukaimu di pertarungan kita. Tapi… hontou ni gomenasai, Sasuke," kau tak pernah melepas pandang dariku. Inilah yang kuinginkan merengkuhmu tanpa melepas ikatan mata kita. Tangis yang kusembunyikan darimu terkuak karna terjatuh di atas kulit putih alabastermu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan di puncak kepalaku. Kau mengelusnya? Kau mampu melakukan itu, Sasuke?

_**Aku tercengang. **_

"Naruto, maaf? Kamu tak perlu… semua bukan salahmu, semua ini hanya salah paham. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Jangan pernah bilang kalau perasaan ini mengganggu. Perasaanmu sangat mententramkan jiwaku, tapi perasaan ku padamu selalu melukaimu. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu saja. Gomenne, Naruto," kau begitu tentram mengatakan itu. tanpa memperdulikan ketidak berdayaanmu hidup. Setangkai crisan yang layu dan rapuh terhempas angin damai. Hujan berjatuhan menetesi tubuh tanpa nyawamu. Ku dekapmu sampai kepingan jiwa itu kembali melayang di langit biru muda samudra. "Suki nanda yo, Sasuke. Selamat tinggal." Lukisan indah sang pencipta tergambar di mata safirku. Kamu akan selalu ada di hatiku.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE

Aku bersimpuh di atas tanah yang bermakam seorang Sasuke. Kau tahu aku begitu mencintainya sampai hati ini tak mampu terbuka untuk siapapun. Tapi ia datang." Maafkan aku Sasuke. aku mengingkari janji kita. Aku mencintai orang lain. Arigattou, telah menjaga hatiku selama ini."

"Ayo, Naruto," seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan sepasang segitiga di masing- masing pipinya mengulurkan tangan untukku. Aku meraihnya dan segera pergi dari tempat yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan akanmu. Dia merangkulku. Membagi kehangatan yang sempat hilang darimu. Dialah pemilik hatiku sekarang. Aku harap kau menerimanya di sana. Sasuke, aku telah bahagia.

).(~ THE END ~).(

**Author's Note**** :**

Maafkan kesalahan di fic pendek ini ….

Maaf jika ada yang tak berkenan di hati.

Akhir kata,

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


End file.
